Drake and Josh : Feelings
by Andymawer
Summary: First fanfic ever so it's most probably crap. but oh well. Drake faces growing up
1. Where's Drake?

Drake sighed as he walked towards his house late one night. He knew what was coming. As soon as the door was open, his parents would be onto him like vultures.

The door swung open before he could even reach for the handle.

"Young man!" Scowled an angry face that belonged to his mother.

"Where on earth have you been?" She raged. Drake just slouched down on the couch. "If you want to know then just listen once in a while. I told you I would be late tonight…y'know, Breaking up with Yvette"

"Good move, stupid name Yvette" Rang an all to familiar voice belonging to his Little sister Megan.

"Oh, honey. I had no idea" His mum put on a puppy dog face. "You just go up and get some rest sweetie"

She hustled him towards the stairs.

As soon as his mother had disappeared into the kitchen, Megan followed him up to his room.

"I never knew about you and someone called Yvette" She growled.

"Look shut up Megan… I was at a party" He replied silently.

"Hmmm.. I wonder what Mom and Step dad will have to say about this." She smiled.

"Megan...I'll make it worth your while" Drake pried.

"I'm listening..." She said halfheartedly.


	2. The agreement

"I'll give you uh… all the cash in my jar" Drake lied, knowing full well that he didn't have one penny to give her.

"Nice try, I checked your jar this morning and zilch" She slyly smiled.

" What about … my desert"

"On a diet" Megan snapped.

" A diet… whatever" He said, knowing full well that she ate like a pig.

"Okay then…Mom!" Megan called.

Drake quickly cupped his hand over her mouth and whisked her upstairs.

"Shut-up! Let me think…" Drake eyed a jar that had all his stepbrothers savings in it. It was almost full to the brim with coins and notes and surely he wouldn't miss a few.

"Hmm" Drake thought.

"What about Some of Josh's savings?" He finally said.

"Are you crazy? He's been saving up for that bike for almost a year!. He done our chores, worked at the old peoples home and even waxed his grandma's legs for that cash…I like the way you think" She grinned, shoving him towards his step-brothers shelf where the jar sat.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea" Drake began.

"What was that fake girls name… Yvonne? Vivienne? Oh I remember…"Megan started.

"Okay okay, but only a little bit." Drake reached in and grabbed a note.

"Fat chance." Megan sniffed. "More"

"Megan!" Drake replied before sighing and handing her another note.

"Nah uh, more" She demanded.

"No, it's bad enough for one note, never mind three" Drake finally had thieves remorse.

"Have fun at the **party** did you?" She asked, emphasising party.

Drake sighed again

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Five minutes later and Megan was collecting the money in a bucket and the jar was only half full.

"Hmmm, that'll do… My lips are sealed" She gave a sickly sweet smile before running off with the heavy bucket.

At that moment, a stout black haired boy walked into the room with a bath towel wrapped round his head.

"Lalala… hit me baby one more time" He sang, not noticing his stepbrother near to his now half-full jar. Drake shoved the jar back quickly.

"Uh Josh…What have I said about singing when I'm in the room," Drake said, making his presence clear.

"AHH!" The boy fell backwards onto the floor.

This was Josh, Drakes stepbrother. Josh was slightly girlie to say the least, he wrote a problem article for their school newspaper under the name of Miss Nancy. And when writing the article, he used to dress up in women's clothing, complete with fake boobs. "Thank God I stopped him doing that" Drake cringed as he remembered the first time he saw him in a dress.

"I'm sorry Drake, I didn't see you" Josh apologised. Then he noticed the jar.

His jaw dropped. "WHAT HAPPENED?" He uttered loudly.

Drake hesitated before quickly saying "Yeah, I was gonna' ask you about that" It was a quick save, but it would keep Josh out of the blue for a while.

Josh said one word. "Megan"

Megan stuck her head around the door and mouthed the words '_not me_'.

"Uh no, she's been at school and I've been with her ever since" He lied.

"Oh… then how the heck did someone get into the room?" Josh asked scanning the room. "I'm gonna ask mom if she heard anything" Josh said as he retreated from the room. When he had gone a safe distance, Megan walked in.

"Now look at the mess I'm in! Thanks a lot" He moaned.

"Look brother," She said walking over to one of the windows "Open the window and say that the thief must of got in through there" She said, flinging the window wide open.

"Okay" Drake sighed.

How much more of this could he take? 


End file.
